


Trysil

by Maceminsky



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Meetings, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Modern Era, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maceminsky/pseuds/Maceminsky
Summary: Prompt from DailyAu on Tumblr."Its like 3am and I'm exhausted and i can hear you raging next door about failing at putting an IKEA bed together so here I am helping you put it together and holy shit you're cute"





	Trysil

**Author's Note:**

> First post for this pairing.
> 
> Also first post that over like 600 words, so that was unexpected. It certainly didn't feel that long when i wrote it.
> 
> New to writing so I'm sure there's plenty of mistakes, go ahead and tell me all about em. Or tell me nice things. 
> 
> I really love these guys together.

"Fucking hell, Steve - could you possibly do anything other than just sit there?"

Tony hears the voice, obviously frustrated, filter through the walls of his bedroom.  
For a 'luxury' apartment, the Avengers Tower walls sure were thin.

"Look Bucky," came another voice (presumably lazy Steve's) "It's three in the morning and neither of us can read Swedish. Let's just wait until the morning. Thor's from Sweden, isn't he? Maybe he can help."

"Easy for you to say," his angry neighbor argues back "Your bed came pre-assembled, asshole! I've been sleeping on the damn floor." 

Tony can't help but pity the guy, he'd never had to put together his own furniture, but he also agreed with Lazy Steve. It was three in the morning and he was trying to sleep.

"Plus," Bucky continues "Thor is from Norway - not Sweden, who the fuck knows if he speaks Swedish."

Tony could even hear the heavy sigh Steve let out. 

"Look man, you can always just sleep in my bed until tom-"

"Fuck that, Steve! You're a goddamn cover hog and you know it!"

"Language, Buck. Please just calm down."

"Like hell I'll calm down! You sleep on the floor for a week and try calming down!"

"Whatever, man, I'm going to bed" came the weak retort from Lazy Steve.

Tony gave up on getting anything that resembled sleep as he heard a crash come from the neighboring room. Rolling out of his (thankfully put together) bed and groaning to himself, he grabbed his glasses off the nightstand and shoved them on his face. He pulled a (hopefully clean) shirt from a large pile of clothes and walked towards his desk across the room.

Pulling a small toolkit from underneath piles of code for his thesis project: 

An artificially intelligent robot, _like how fucking sweet was is that?_ , affectionately named DUM-E that's sure to win him at least a few awards once he get the kinks in the code worked out. 

_Namely the one where his robots main goal in his newfound "life" seems to be poisoning Tony's coffee with motor oil_

 

But in the grand scheme of things, that seems like a small price to pay.

After procuring the toolkit, he shuffles out the door and over to his neighbors. Fighting off a yawn, and knocks on the door.

Another crash could he heard coming from his neighbors apartment as well as a soft "What the fuck was that?" Coming from presumably Bucky. 

Tony hears the rapidly approaching footsteps as he waits for someone to answer the door - awkwardly shuffling from foot to foot impatiently. While he waits he mentally goes over DUM-E's code, trying to figure out why he would want to murder his creator, when the door in front of him opens just a crack. 

The young brunette looks up, fully expecting to greet his neighbor, when he comes face to face with a gun.

"State your business." Came a gruff voice from behind the door.

Tony, in a state of shock, blinks at the gun and says nothing.

The voice repeated its question, shocking Tony out of his stupor and he collected himself.

"Is that really any way to greet your neighbor?" He asked. Shocking himself with how confident he sounded. 

The response seemed to work, however, as the gun lowered a fraction and the door opened to reveal the most beautiful man Tony had ever seen in his life. Tall, well defined with striking gray-blue eyes that Tony would be perfectly happy to drown in.

Until the man opened his mouth again, that is.

"It is when they're knocking on your door at three o'clock in the morning," but as he gave Tony a once over, he seemed to relax.

"Well," Tony huffed out - growing irritated at the mans constant attitude, " I wouldn't have bothered at all if I could get some rest, but _you_ ," he gestured at the man pointedly, "seem to be having problems in bed and it feels like I'm not going to get any sleep until this issue is resolved."

A pink tinge ran across Bucky's cheeks as he realized the implications of Tony's statement. 

"And you," Bucky drawled, "are somehow the answer to all of my provlems?"

Tony smirked up at the taller man, "Precisely."

"Well can you read Swedish?"

"Not exact-" 

The door slammed in Tony's face. 

Stunned, the brunette indignantly banged on the door " Hey now! I don't need to read Swedish to assemble a fucking bed, asshole" he yelled at the door.

His neighbors voice piper back from the other side, " I thought the same thing, kid, but here we are-"

"Oh get off your high horse and let me put together your bed so we can both get some sleep for Christ's sake!"

The door cracked open once again and Tony sighed, rubbing a hand over his face before pinching the bridge of his nose in an effort to keep calm.

"Look, I'm an engineer, okay?" He paused, removing the hand from his face in favor of looking his at his neighbor who had opened the door a little wider at his outburst. "I don't need to read Swedish, I read schematics. I've also been up for the past 36 hours working on a robot who is plotting my own demise, and i need to sleep," he sighed. The statement pulling a warm chuckle from the other man, making him impossible more handsome.

Tony continued, encouraged by the response, "If I can't build this damn bed, i can't think of anyone who possibly could."

The handsome man guarding his door said nothing, so Tony heaved a sigh and turned to move away from the door - fully prepared to pack an overnight bag and crash on Rhodey's couch for the night. As he moved to leave, a _fucking metal arm, oh my God_ reached out and pulled Tony through the door that had been flung open. The young brunet let out a squawk as he turned to face the other man, but his neighbor began to talk before he could.

"I'm sorry," came a frustrated sigh from Tall, Dark and Broody. " I'm James, but my friends call me Bucky. Didn't mean to be rude there, doll, but you can't blame me from being cautious at this hour." James gave a weak smile and shrugged his shoulders, bringing Tony's attention to the broad expanse of muscle, eyes tracing down the lines as he reached the decidedly amazing (hot) piece of technology that was his left arm. Avoiding staring, Tony nodded his head.

"The name's Tony." He smiled at the man, "And you, loverboy, can make it up to me by providing me with ample coffee as i assemble your bed."

James chuckled at Tony, and pulled him by his hand into what the young genius could only assume was his room. Tony glanced over what little progress was made by James as he looked over the instruction sheet for the offending piece of furniture. 

"Good news, James" Tony called out to the man standing in the doorway, " I should have this finished within the hour."

"Thank fu- I mean, thank you, Tony. Really." James smiled up at Tony as they fell into an amicable silence. At some point during the assembly, they began talking back and forth. Tony, learning that James was a former Sniper for the U.S. Army, which is where he lost his arm - and explains the hostile greeting - was willing to share some of his story with the veteran himself.

They ended up talking long after the sun had risen and they were no longer able to keep their eyes open.

-x-x-x-x-

The following morning, Steve shuffled into Bucky's room, voice proud as he bellowed " Suck it, Buck! Thor _does_ speak Swed-" but stopped in a state of shock. 

There, in the middle of Bucky's room was the completed Trysil bedset.

Even more surprising was the famous Tony Stark, sprawled over his bestfriend, who was clinging to the young genius like an octopus.

Shooting a quick "never mind." text to Thor, he left the room to let the two brunettes sleep.


End file.
